


You sound like honey

by Melipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas is maried with Meg, Castiel Loves Bees, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cheating, Dean sing like an angel, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Meg is a bitch, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: "Mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho sentito cantare"Castiel ha un noioso lavoro , una moglie assente e in una particolare giornata di merda sente un angelo cantare in un bar e cade perdutamente per lui.Dean ha sempre fatto quello che capitava per far si che Sammy potesse studiare senza pensieri, il meccanico, il barista e , quando capitava, il cantante.Quando quello che vuoi non credi sia la cosa giusta da fare e ,quando non puoi più rinunciarci ,capisci che forse la cosa giusta da fare è un altra.Come Castiel e Dean si sono inevitabilmente innamorati fra alcool, cattive decisioni e delle api, con un pizzico di dramma che caratterizza tutte le grandi storie d'amore.





	1. Un disastroso venerdì

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Benvenuti signore, signori e carbon based humans begin.  
Questo è un vero e proprio parto, plottato una sera d'inverno sulla mia poltrona, iniziato una noiosa mattinata a lavoro e continuato solo grazie al prezioso aiuto del mio beta.  
Dopo aver scritto i primi quattro capitoli nell'arco di due giorni, e i successivi tre nell'arco degli scorsi quattro mesi circa, oggi abbiamo finalemnte completato questa storia.  
Alcune note d'autore serio:   
Ho scelto Milwaukee come città per l'ambientazione perchè secondo wikipedia ci sono delle regolamentazioni cittadine per tenere gli alveeari in città. Come funzioni sul serio non ne sono sicura, ma per gli scopi della storia prendete per buono quello che scrivo.  
My precius beta mi suggerisce di specificare che Eileen è un personaggio che nella serie compare dalla undicesima staggione. E' Una cacciatrice che ha perso i sui genitori e l'udito a causa di una banshee da bambina (vedi supernatural wiki) e che io shippo fortemente con Sam, ma comunque a livello di trama per questa non è importante averla vista.  
La storia non dovrebbe contenere spoiler della serie ma sono arrivata ad un punto che nemmeno io so cosa è spoiler o meno.  
Queste sono le uniche cose che mi sono appuntata quindi ci rivediamo fra qualche giorno.  
Buona lettura  
Melipedia  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo 1 **  
**Un disastroso Venerdì**  
**Agosto 2018, poco fuori Milwaukee **

Castiel Novak, socio della Nowak corporation, con un importante quanto noioso lavoro nell’amministrazione contabile, non riusciva a capire perchè la sua vita fosse un infinita serie di sfighe, rogne e poco sonno.  
Primo, quel giorno c’era un’afa tremenda e aveva dovuto cambiare già due camicie prima dell’ora di pranzo, una per un caffè che qualcuno gli aveva rovesciato addosso e l’altra perchè naturalmente il suo condizionatore aveva deciso di rompersi nell’ora più calda della giornata.

Secondo, probabilmente a lavorare c’era rimasto solo lui, tutti a godersi le vacanze fuori o in riva al lago Michigan, sua moglie Meg prima di tutti, che non appena era spuntato il primo raggio di sole aveva fatto le valigie e con le amiche era partita per Cape Code.  
Sinceramente a Castiel nemmeno importava più come la donna spendesse le sue ferie, in dieci anni che erano sposati erano partiti assieme non più che una mezza dozzina di volte, contando la luna di miele.  
Avevano gusti diversi, abitudini sociali diverse e aveva capito presto che, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, era meglio lasciarla partire mentre lui restava in ufficio.  
E terzo, quando finalmente aveva deciso che era inutile fare la nottata in ufficio e che poteva pure tornarsene a casa, era stato colto da uno di quei improvvisi temporali estivi, gli erano cadute le chiavi della macchina in una tombino e la signora delle pulizie si era portava via le chiavi del suo ufficio dove ne aveva un paio di riserva.  
Una vera giornata di merda.  
Non c’era molto nei dintorni del suo ufficio, qualche posto per mangiare aperto per lo più a pranzo, un paio di negozi di vestiti, abitazioni varie ed un locale stile country un paio di isolati più in là venendo da casa propria.  
C’era passato avanti quasi tutti i giorni per dieci anni e non era mai entrato, ma quella sera era la sua ultima speranza, il telefono ovviamente scarico e nessun posto dove poter aspettare.

Castiel non si intendeva molto di locali, probabilmente non usciva la sera da quando si era laureato e le uniche volte che mangiava fuori erano pranzi di lavoro, ma gli sembrò un bel posto.  
C’era gente che mangiava degli hamburger, che gli fecero provare più cose che i piatti dei ristoranti stellati a cui era stato, gente che ballava, gente che giocava al biliardo e soprattutto gente che beveva.  
Che non fosse di quell’ambiente era chiaro come un faro nella notte e fu grato che ad approcciarlo fu una signora castana il cui grembiule riportava il nome Ellen.  
-Cosa posso portarti tesoro?-  
-Umm una birra? E un Cheeseburger con patatine. Potrei usare il telefono per chiamare un taxi più tardi?-  
-Portar via a resti qui? Purtroppo stasera siamo piene ai tavoli, dovrai restare qui al bancone-  
-Non è un problema, penso resterò qui per un pò-  
Prese un sorso della birra che la donna gli aveva messo sotto al naso e storse il naso al primo assaggio, non abituato al sapore.  
-Grazie mille-  
-Non c’è problema tesoro, fammi un cenno quando vuoi che ti chiami una carrozza-

Una volta abituato al sapore la birra non era per niente male, anzi, si era ritrovato ad ordinarne un’altra, quando era arrivata la sua cena, poi un’altra ed un’altra.  
Che importava se fosse tornato a casa ubriaco?  
Non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo e nessuno si sarebbe accorto se domani fosse mancato in ufficio.  
Ma arrivato alla sesta iniziava a sentirsi più male che bene e decise che tornare a casa fosse la cosa più saggia.   
Fece un salto al bagno, pagò il conto e riuscì a trovare Ellen per la sua _carrozza ._  
E poi mentre stava per uscire e aspettare il suo taxi fuori sentì la voce più bella che avesse mai sentito diffondersi nel locale come miele appena raccolto.  
Fu come paralizzato, il suo cuore si strinse in una dolorosa quanto piacevole morsa che non sentiva da anni, ma il tempo che il suo corpo rispose e si girò per vedere chi era quell’angelo era tutto finito e sul palco c’era solo una ragazza bionda che annunciava il prossimo qualcosa.  
Nello stesso momento arrivò anche il suo taxi e decise che sarebbe tornato a cercare il proprietario di quella voce un altra sera, domani sera!  
Sperando che se lo fosse ricordato.

  
  
  



	2. C'era una volta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Note d'autore assolutamente non inerenti alla storia perchè non ho molto da dire per questo capitolo, se qualcosa non vi risulta chiaro sono sempre ad una recensione di distanza ;)  
Quello che voglio dire è un enorme grazie alla mia migliore amica che mi ha fatto la bellissima giff che vedete nel titolo.  
Andatela a trovare su instagram at @trovavalsy se volete richiederle qualche lavoro.  
Per questa storia avevo deciso di non sprecare tempo con un banner o troppi fronzoli di presentazione ma a quanto pare il sito non riconosce nessun carattere al di fuori di quelli disponibili nell'editor e qualsiasi cosa esterna viene virata su un tristissimo Times new roman.  
Quando iniziai a scivere e postare su questo sito l'editor era molto più elastico o comunque i codici html creati da me venivano letti.  
Poi non so cosa si successo, mi sono resa conto che la maggior parte delle mie vecchie storie erano state scompagginate e che non venivano più lette come erano state progettate.  
La mia teoria è che per rendere il sito leggibile sugli smartphone abbiano fatto qualcosa per cui non vengono lette certe cose.  
Detto questo godetevi questa bellissima giff per il titolo e la storia.  
Probabilmente a venerdì  
Mel

**Capitolo 2**  
**C’era una volta**

**1998 circa**

Castiel Novak era un ragazzo fortunato.  
Veniva da una buona famiglia, educato, di bell’aspetto, un pò imbranato e non molto socievole ma quello che le mogli dei colleghi del padre definivano un buon partito.  
Una media impeccabile e la possibilità economica di andare nei più prestigiosi college del centro america.  
L’unico problema?  
A Castiel non interessava.  
Non gli interessava studiare economia come voleva il padre, non gli interessava l’azienda di famiglia, trovarsi una ragazza, diventare un grande magnate e tutte quelle cose.  
A castiel interessavano le sue api.  
Poi sua madre era morta.  
Un incidente d’auto, una macchina era scivolata sul ghiaccio e aveva preso la sua e non c’era stato niente da fare.  
Suo padre, devastato, era partito poco dopo i funerali e non si era quasi fatto vedere o sentire.  
Suo cugino Michael l’aveva preso con sé ed era solo grazie a lui se Castiel aveva finito l’anno scolastico.  
Si era chiuso in se stesso e nella sua camera, usciva raramente per mangiare o per andare a curare le sue api.  
Castiel non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita a quel punto.  
Il padre non era un uomo cattivo o severo, gli aveva sempre dato tutte le libertà che voleva, solo non era lì e forse non lo era mai stato.  
Sua madre era sempre stata il suo punto di riferimento, la sua guida, la persona che sapeva sempre cosa era meglio per lui.  
Ora era solo, con suo cugino Michael che “si prendeva cura di lui”, che voleva che seguisse le sue orme nell’impresa di famiglia, che accettasse quel posto ad Harvard che lui gli aveva fatto avere, che diventasse esattamente come lui.  
Ma a Castiel non interessava.  
Fu suo cugino Gabriel, quando tornò a casa quell’estate, a proporgli un compromesso.  
Sarebbe partito con lui a settembre per il miglior college che il Wisconsin potesse offrire, ad una sola ora di macchina da lì, e per fare contento Michael avrebbe studiato economia, con una seconda laurea in quello che gli interessava di più, tanto a Michael quanto ci avrebbe messo non gli importava, secondo Gabriel il tempo correva in modo più lento nell’ufficio del fratello, come se ti succhiasse tutta la vita per la noia.  
Castiel non aveva ben capito cosa intendesse ma finchè poteva tornare dalle sue api andava bene tutto.

**2005**

Si era laureato con ottimi risultati in Economia e Botanica.  
Aveva un posto assicurato nell’azienda di famiglia ma le sue api erano ancora la sua priorità.  
In realtà non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare il mondo da solo.  
Gabriel, che in quegli anni era diventato la sua nuova roccia, aveva ormai un posto fisso all’università e sperava un giorno di diventare un professore, quindi non si sarebbe avventurato con lui nel _mondo dei bambini veri_ come lo definiva lui.  
Decise che avrebbe preso un qualche master dal nome pomposo che sarebbe piaciuto a Michael, per prendere un pò di tempo e decidere cosa voleva fare della sua vita.  
Castiel amava le sue api, ma ogni volta che parlava col cugino pensava sempre di più che fossero una perdita di tempo, un hobby che presto si sarebbe dovuto lasciare alle spalle.

**2007**

Ancora una manciata di esami ed avrebbe finito.  
In tutta sincerità finalmente si sentiva pronto.  
Negli anni scolastici aveva stretto abbastanza amicizie con persone che condividevano il suo amore per le api, così da sapere che sarebbero sempre state curate anche se lui non ne avesse avuto tempo.  
Aveva già iniziato a passare delle giornate in ufficio con Michael e non gli dispiaceva, anzi, trovava rassicurante la stabilità e la notorietà del suo impiego.  
Anche vivere con Gabe non era male e il cugino era disposto ad allontanarsi un po’ dal campus così che potessero continuare a vivere assieme senza fare troppa strada per i rispettivi lavori.  
E poi era arrivata Meg.  
Meg era la seconda figlia del Signor Crowley, che Castiel ricordava sempre con il soprannome di Re dell’inferno, uno dei migliori avvocati della loro azienda, un uomo senza scrupoli che riusciva ad arrivare alla fine di ogni causa in qualche modo vincente.  
Quindi dire che aveva conosciuto Meg a quella festa era errato, perché a quanto pare si conoscevano da anni.  
Chiacchierare era stato facile con lei e, anche se non era suo solito, aveva accettato volentieri i drink che lei gli porgeva.  
E poi ricordava solo la mattina dopo, nudo nel suo letto con Meg che piangeva che lei non era quel tipo di ragazza, che non l’aveva mai fatto che si vergognava di se stessa.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Castiel se non dirle che avrebbe messo tutto a posto, che quella sera l’avrebbe portata a cena e che avrebbero detto a tutti che si stavano vedendo seriamente.  
Infondo a Castiel Meg piaceva no?  
Era una bella ragazza e parlavano bene assieme che problema c’era?  
Così iniziarono ad uscire.  
Meg non si faceva nemmeno sfiorare, non che a Castiel interessasse molto, con la scusa che era ancora troppo imbarazzata con se stessa per quello che avevano fatto.  
E poi tutto ad un tratto, un pomeriggio, poco dopo la sua laurea e il suo ufficiale inizio di carriera alla Novak corporation, Meg gli si era gettata addosso piangendo disperata dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta e che era suo il bambino.  
Cosa aveva potuto fare Castiel se non dirle che avrebbe risolto tutto.  
Le chiese di sposarla e lei propose di farlo subito, di partire per un weekend romantico e sposarsi in segreto per poi organizzare un vero matrimonio quando il bambino sarebbe nato, così da non destare troppi sospetti.  
Secondo Gabe era tutto un inganno e Meg puntava solo ai soldi, al nome di famiglia, e Castiel in parte gli credeva e allo stesso tempo non gli interessava.  
Meg era una brava ragazza, non la credeva capace di architettare una cosa così subdola, e anche se fosse aveva il lavoro che Michael voleva che avesse e avrebbe avuto la famiglia che Michael voleva si costruisse.  
Si sposarono quello stesso weekend e il mese dopo dettero la lieta notizia.  
Comprarono una casa, prepararono tutto per celebrare le nozze di lì ad un anno e nove mesi dopo nacque una bellissima bambina.  
Respirò da sola per un totale di quindici minuti e passò le quarantotto ore successive attaccata ad una macchina prima di spegnersi, prima ancora di aver veramente incominciato a vivere.  
La chiamarono Lily, come la madre di Meg e la seppellirono appena la donna potè lasciare l’ospedale.  
Castiel le rimase vicino tutto il tempo, anche quando qualcosa si era evidentemente rotto fra di loro.  
Si sposarono ufficialmente come previsto ed ebbero una vita normale e monotona.  
Meg finì di laurearsi in legge e andò a lavorare col padre, Castiel continuò a lavorare per Michael.  
Meg usciva con le amiche, Castiel faceva gli straordinari per Michael.  
Meg andava in vacanza, Castiel lavorava tutta l’estate per Michael.  
A Castiel non importava e a Meg bastava che lui l’accompagnasse alle cene o feste più importanti, dove poteva sfoggiarlo.

**2018**

In vent’anni Castiel aveva vissuto una vita monotona piena di sventure e scocciature quindi, il mattino dopo la sbronza più grande del secolo, quando si ricordò ancora la meravigliosa voce di quell’uomo nel locale decise che valeva la pena andarlo a cercare, non si era mai sentito così vivo.  
E anche di prendere dieci anni di ferie arretrate, o almeno qualche settimana prima che finisse l’estate, per dedicarsi alle sue api.


	3. A simple kind of man

  


  
  
**Capitolo 3**

**A simple kind of man**

**2018**

Il mattino seguente, più verso l’ora di pranzo che il mattino, si recò in ufficio a piedi, recuperò le chiavi della macchina e disse che si prendeva le prossime tre settimane di ferie , di non disturbarlo a meno che non stesse crollando il paradiso e che, agli sguardi disperati dei suoi colleghi, sarebbe tornato una mattina a settimana, ma non di più.  
Passò Il resto della giornata a prendersi cura delle sue arnie come non faceva da anni e quando si rese conto di che ora fosse il locale era ormai chiuso.  
Si diresse a casa un pò sconsolato di aver perso un'occasione e che di lì a poche ore si sarebbe dovuto svegliare.  
Poi si ricordò che era in vacanza, che avrebbe potuto dormire fino a tardi e che sarebbe potuto tornare dalle sue api.  
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sentì che la sua vita non era proprio uno schifo.

Si ricordò di mettere una sveglia per l’ora di cena, così da non distrarsi un’altra volta, e quella sera tornò al locale, ordinando due sole birre, era in missione quella sera, e un altro hamburger da fargli vedere le stelle.  
Ma non sentì di nuovo il suo angelo cantare.  
La sera dopo ancora decise di portare Gabe con se, che stranamente non lo prese nemmeno troppo in giro per “la sua colossale cotta misteriosa”.  
Non incontrò il suo angelo nemmeno quella sera, ma passò una bellissima serata col cugino come non succedeva da anni e, infilandosi a letto quella notte, pensò che forse, anche finito le vacanze e tornata sua moglie, avrebbe potuto ritagliare un pò più di spazio per queste piccole cose che stava scoprendo renderlo felice.

Tornò anche le due sere successive e fece amicizia con Dean, il cameriere/tuttofare/cuoco/barista per quella sera solo perchè Ellen non stava bene, che chiacchierò con lui un buon quarto d’ora prima che Bobby, l’altro proprietario aveva imparato oltre Ellen, lo rimproverasse di tornare a lavoro.  
-Allora? Diventerà normale vederti qui tutte le sere? Non che mi dispiaccia…-  
Secondo Gabe Dean ci stava totalmente provando con lui. Quando il biondo gli aveva detto che il giorno dopo era il suo giorno libero, ma lo avrebbe trovato lì, era assolutamente un appuntamento per i cugino.  
Castiel negò totalmente la cosa, perchè non era possibile e perchè infondo era un uomo sposato.  
Risolse semplicemente la sera dopo, chiedendo a Dean se fosse veramente un appuntamento.  
-Beh solo se tu vuoi che lo sia. Ho visto l’anello, quindi probabilmente sei sposato o vedovo di recente. Io non sono la puttana di nessuno, ne tantomeno voglio mogli e mariti che mi inseguano con i forconi-  
Disse il biondo ridendo e ammiccando.  
Castiel si sentì le orecchie andare a fuoco.  
Voleva che fosse un appuntamento? La voce di Gabe gli urlava nella sua testa che “SI TI PREGO SI”, ma la parte razionale di lui gli ricordava che era sposato, che non poteva fare questo a Meg, non così e soprattutto che ancora doveva trovare il suo angelo canterino.  
-Allora questo non è un appuntamento. Ma magari un giorno, in circostanze diverse, potrebbe diventarlo-  
Castiel si riteneva un uomo semplice, dai gusti semplici, ma in meno di due settimane aveva scoperto lati di sé che non sapeva potessero esistere.  
Gli ci volle un altra settimana e altri tre non appuntamenti per capire che Dean e il suo angelo canterino fossero la stessa persona.  
Jo, la figlia di ellen, una volta al mese organizzava una serata per artisti emergenti, dando così la possibilità ai giovani talenti di farsi un pubblico o alla gente di togliersi qualche sfizio.  
Dean l’aveva invitato a venire quella sera, come se non fosse stato lì quasi tutte le sere per un mese, dicendogli solo che era una serata speciale al locale e che ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.  
E fu così infatti.   
Un sacco di birra, un sacco di risate a discapito dei poveretti ad esibirsi ma anche un sacco di applausi per quelli che si rivelarono dei veri talenti.  
E poi Castiel non seppe bene come o cosa successe.  
Un momento prima Dean stava ridendo e scherzando con lui e quello dopo si stava alzando e dirigendo verso il palco, con quel suo sguardo ammaliante e il sorriso ammiccante, aveva preso il microfono dalle mani di Jo e Castiel non capì più niente quando iniziò a cantare.  
Fu di nuovo rapito da quella voce melodica e non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, non sapeva nemmeno che cosa stesse cantando ma era di certo la cosa migliore che avesse raggiunto le sue orecchie, più della prima volta, perché ora aveva quella voce aveva un volto, un corpo, una personalità e un nome.

Non poteva restare lì, ma gli tremavano le gambe ed era sopraffatto da un sacco di emozioni che non sapeva ancora identificare e in un attimo Dean era di nuovo accanto a lui e gli stava parlando, ma Castiel non riuscì a sentire una parola.  
Stringendogli la spalla sinistra richiamò l’attenzione del biondo blaterando una scusa.   
-Non mi sento troppo bene Dean, forse ho raggiunto il mio limite di cheesburger, meglio che vada a casa, no sto bene, non serve che mi accompagni, sono in grado di guidare-  
Ma arrivato nella sua macchina fu tutto ancora peggio, perchè i sentimenti che stava provando diventavano sempre più definiti.   
In un attimo si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Dean Winchester, un uomo conosciuto in un bar solo un mese prima.   
Sapeva di non amare sua moglie e che probabilmente lei non amava lui, nessuno dei due l'aveva mai fatto.   
Ma quello che lo spaventava di più è che non sapeva come avrebbe potuto gestire era il desiderio fisico che aveva verso l'altro uomo. Un desiderio così impellente che dovette infilarsi una mano nei pantaloni e darsi sollievo li, da solo, nella sua auto in un posteggio non proprio deserto a solo pochi metri dall'oggetto dei suoi desideri.   
Fu una cosa veloce, nemmeno da adolescente era stato mai così frenetico, e per niente soddisfacente. Ma, se aveva rilasciato il suo corpo, la sua mente era ancora più ingarbugliata e non poteva più trattenere le lacrime.   
Era confuso sul come fosse arrivato a casa, e il giorno dopo si alzò malamente dopo aver dormito sul divano.   
Cercò di annegare i suoi problemi nelle sue api, ma nemmeno quelle gli dettero conforto. Quella sera non ebbe il coraggio di presentarsi al locale. 

La sera dopo si fece forza, facendosi di nuovo accompagnare da Gabe, senza avergli detto cosa stesse realmente succedendo.  
Ma si sentì male non appena vide Dean sorridergli da dietro al bancone e Gabe dovette riportarlo a casa coperto di vomito dopo che affogò i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcool.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe tornata Meg, sarebbe tornato in ufficio e sarebbe tornato alla sua vecchia vita e avrebbe rinunciato a Dean ancora prima di averlo avuto.

Perché era la cosa giusta da fare e Castiel avrebbe sempre fatto solo quello che era giusto fare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Buon venerdi a tutte voi anime perdute che avete cliccato su questa storia.  
Sono una persona distratta quanto organizzata, ho già tutti gli html della storia pronti, note d'autore escluse.  
Quindi non ricordo cosa ho scritto o solo plottato quando le scrivo e grazie alle vostre recensioni a volte mi accorgo di non aver specificato delle cose.  
La bambina di Meg nel capitolo precedente non è di Castiel, la megera si è fatta mettere in cinta da un poveraccio e ha deciso di ingannare Castiel per salvarsi la faccia.  
Detto questo il capitolo di oggi si fa interessante e sono felice che il mio beta mi abbia dato l'approvazione per la scena più hot perchè my ace ass non sa mai se la cosa è fattibile o meno.  
Se non muoio prima di caldo ci vediamo lunedì  
Mel  
ps: ovviamente questa è la canzone che canta Dean  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SniMv8EGiY


	4. Il filo rosso del destino.

  
  
**Capitolo 4**

**Il filo rosso del destino**

Era trascorso un mese da quando aveva visto o sentito parlare di Dean. 

Era come se appena sua moglie fosse tornata a casa tutto quello che aveva fatto nello scorso mese fosse stato cancellato.  
Si svegliava, andava a lavoro e ci restava tutto il giorno, se era fortunato tornava a casa per cena, se no tornava e se ne andava direttamente a dormire.  
Anche se dormire era una parola vaga per descrivere le sue nottate.

Non aveva sentito ne visto il biondo eppure aveva pensato a lui ogni giorno, ogni ora libera. Ogni momento in cui si ritrovava solo con se stesso era pieno di immagini di Dean, la risata di Dean che si riverberava nelle orecchie, le buffe espressioni e i modi di fare e di dire che lo lasciavano totalmente confuso.

E le notti non erano differenti.  
I suoi sogni erano popolati da biondi capelli e intensi occhi verdi e infiniti sensi di colpa.  
Più di una volta si era svegliato durante la notte piangendo per un uomo che appena conosceva, accanto una donna che sapeva di non amare e che non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto una volta come stesse, si era solo lamentata che l’avesse svegliata, ma che non poteva lasciare perchè aveva fatto una promessa e lui ci credeva davvero in quella promessa fatta davanti a Dio.

E come se non bastassero il suoi problemi personali evidentemente si doveva accollare anche i problemi del mondo.  
Non che lui potesse fare niente per il riscaldamento globale, o almeno non da solo o dal suo ufficio, ma il caldo estivo si era prolungato innaturalmente verso l’autunno e ovviamente l’unico condizionatore che continuava a rompersi era quello del suo ufficio.

Avendo evitato di metterci piede per tutto il giorno, grazie anche ad infinite riunioni, fu solo a tarda sera, quando dovette tornare a mettere apposto dei documenti che gli servivano per il giorno seguente, che tornò al suo ufficio, trovandolo occupato da un affascinante fondoschiena.  
Quando si rese conto però a chi appartenesse gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
-Eh ho quasi finito non si preoccupi era proprio messo male questo aggeggio infernale, da quanto è che non faceva la manuten.. Cas? Amico pensavo fossi morto! Non ti sei più fatto vedere da Ellen, ho rivisto solo quello strano biondo in perenne sugar high un paio di volte-  
-Io umm- si schiarì la voce un paio di volte cercando di mantenere un certo contegno.   
-Avevo molto lavoro da recuperare e riguardo al condizionatore non saprei, si è rotto almeno tre volte negli ultimi due mesi. Non sapevo che riparassi condizionatori...-

-Faccio un pò di questo, un pò di quello. L’università di Sammy non si paga mica da sola. Comunque qui ho finito e penso sia tardi anche per te, perchè non andiamo a berci qualcosa? O la mogliettina ti aspetta a casa?-  
Castiel aveva fatto una promessa, ma il modo in cui Dean gli stava ammiccando valeva una vita all’inferno.  
E poi non aveva nessuna _mogliettina _a casa ad aspettarlo, Meg l'aveva informato quella mattina che avrebbe passato il weekend fuori con una collega per preparare un caso, quindi non l’avrebbe trovata a casa.  
Sapeva che avrebbe accettato l’invito di Dean per tutte le ragioni sbagliate, ma peccare era umano e lui non si era mai sentito più vivo e umano che in presenza del biondo.  
-Da Ellen?-  
-Pensavo a qualcosa di diverso per questa sera-  
E non poteva avere più ragione.  
Il bar in cui Dean lo aveva portato, con la sua macchina perchè -Dude è ora che ti presenti ufficialmente baby, una volta che ci salirai su ogni altra macchina sarà niente in confronto!-   
Il posto era scuro, piccolo e l’aria era densa di fumo, ma a quanto pare facevano le miglior alette di pollo della città e la birra era buona ed a buon mercato, come la preferiva Dean.

Ed una birra come al solito diventava due, tre, fino a smettere di contarle, le alette di pollo erano sì buone ma di quella sera Castiel si sarebbe ricordato solo delle mani di Dean su di lui mentre gli insegnava a giocare a biliardo, la risata di Dean quando diceva qualcosa che a Castiel non era particolarmente chiaro, le mani di Dean fra i suoi capelli dopo che aveva dato di stomaco e soprattutto la bocca di Dean, che probabilmente era troppo ubriaco per esserne disgustato, lo baciava contro il lavandino del bagno lasciandolo senza fiato.  
-Dean-  
In quelle quattro lettere mise tutti i sentimenti e le emozioni che stava provando e il biondo capì chiaramente cosa voleva e, sorreggendolo per le spalle, lo portò fuori di lì.  
-Direi che è ora di andare a casa Cas e se non è chiaro, intendo assieme-  
casa di Dean era solo pochi palazzi più giù, decisero di andare di andare a piedi, troppo ubriachi per guidare e barcollarono nell’appartamento vuoto e buio , Sammy doveva essere fuori con la ragazza, e caddero avvinghiati sul divano.  
Entrambi risero nel loro stato di ebbrezza e il bacio che ne seguì fu ancora meglio del primo e quelli dopo ancora di più.  
Più si baciavano e più erano ubriachi di quelle sensazioni e i vestiti uno ad uno trovarono la loro strada per il pavimento, fra parole irripetibili sussurrate all’orecchio e gemiti che avrebbero svegliato tutto il vicinato.  
Casteil avrebbe definito quello fare l’amore, in modo molto romantico, solo perchè non aveva mai provato niente del genere con nessun altro.   
Il movimenti del biondo sopra di lui, che si impalava su di lui, erano qualcosa di così lascivo che che non poteva descriverli a parole ma non avrebbe mai voluto condividere con nessuno e al contempo il suo sguardo e le sue mani erano così pieni di devozione nei suoi confronti che fu sopraffatto sia nel fisico che nella mente.  
E quando si riprese da quell’orgasmo non ebbe paura o vergogna a lasciar fluire libere le lacrime, perchè finchè aveva le braccia di Dean attorno a sé che gli sussurrava che tutto andava bene lui gli credeva.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene perchè credeva in Dean Winchester più di qualsiasi cosa in cui avesse mai creduto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Is getting hot in here? So take off all your clothes *inserire balletto imbarazzante*  
L'unica cosa che voglio specificare per questo capitolo è che Cas, ovviamente prima di incontrare Meg, si era già "divertito" con altri uomini.  
I miei headcanon sono ovviamente bi Dean e ace Cas, ma essendo questa storia non ace approved, ma soprattutto dal punto di vista di un Cas che tirsth over Dean, per questo giro abbiamo pan Cas.  
Spero a venerdì  
Mel  



	5. I will make it right for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Venerdì scorso mi sono completamente dimentcata di pubblicare   
Stare al paese da mia nonnami deprime al punto che non ho toccato il pc per una settimama  
In qualche universo del multiverso Gabe riesce a mettere le mani su Sam, ma non in questo ;)  
A venerdì   
Mel

**Capitolo 5**

**I will make it right for you**

Il mattino dopo fu strano, ma era bastata un'occhiata per capire che parlare avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose in quel momento.  
Più tardi, quando avrebbero capito meglio cosa significava per loro, Castiel avrebbe felicemente passato ore a parlare con Dean, possibilmente uno nelle braccia dell’altro, in un posto che avrebbero potuto chiamare loro.  
Castiel sapeva che la sua mente stava correndo troppo per quel poco che si conoscevano, la cosa avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo ma più che altro lo lasciava sorpreso.  
Nella sua vita non aveva mai provato niente di così intenso per un'altra persona con cui non fosse imparentato ed era assurdo come Dean si fosse insinuato nei suoi pensieri e nella sua vita così facilmente.  
Era convinto, soprattutto dopo la notte passata assieme, che quello fosse amore, perché non conosceva nessun altra parola per descriverlo.  
Ma anche con questa consapevolezza sapeva che non era il momento di dirlo, perché credeva fosse meglio per lui crogiolarsi in questa sua realizzazione per un po’ più di tempo e anche perché aveva paura che Dean non fosse pronto.

Il mattino dopo fu strano, ma fu lo stesso perfetto.  
Si svegliarono ancora abbracciati e nudi, baciandosi lentamente ma languidamente, e quasi ci fu un round due se non fossero stati interrotti dal telefono di Dean.  
Avevano provato seriamente ad ignorarlo fino a che non avevano visto che era Sam ed avevano capito che quello era il loro indizio per rivestirsi e rendersi presentabili.  
-Mi spiace per l’interruzione ma ci sono cose che preferirei mio fratello non vedesse, e con questo intendo le nostre chiappe nude, però mi farebbe piacere se restati per colazione o almeno un caffe?-

-Mi farebbe molto piacere Dean-

-Un caffè nero e gli speciali pancake di nonna Deanna in arrivo al tavolo uno!-  
-In realtà lo prendo con crema e tre zollette di zucchero, è l’unico modo in cui rendere bevibile il caffè che preparava mio cugino quando vivevamo assieme e mi è rimasta come abitudine-  
-Siete molto legati non è vero? E’ passato qualche volta al locale senza di te, mi sembra un tipo simpatico, un pò troppo espansivo per i miei gusti. Sai che ci ha provato col mio Sammy? Credo sia stata una delle cose migliori che abbia visto, l’aveva proprio messo alle strette e avrebbe pure fatto centro secondo me se quella stronzetta non avesse deciso che era ora di lasciare il nido e di chiedere alla ragazza di sposarlo.   
Per la cronaca lo farà alla prossima serata degli artisti emergenti, non puoi mancare e perderti Eileen che lo picchia davanti a tutti prima di dirgli di si-  
-Come fai essere sicuro che lei dirà di si? O che Gabe non riesca a fargli cambiare idea prima? Sa essere molto convincente, non sai da quanti ragazzi e ragazze arrabbiati ho dovuto proteggerlo-  
-Perché entrambi hanno quello stucchevole sguardo da principesse innamorate ogni volta che sono assieme e vorrei proprio vedere tuo cugino che prova a portar via Sammy da Eileen, lei gli farà il culo a strisce, potrà anche essere sorda ma la ragazza è un'esperta di arti marziali-  
A quel punto gli mise un piatto pieno di cibo e una bella tazza di caffè sotto al naso e per qualche minuto mangiarono in silenzio.  
Castiel aveva un sacco di domande che gli affollavano la testa.  
Ma prima che potesse dare adito ai suoi pensieri Dean lo fece per lui.  
-Senti, io so che sei sposato e che la cosa è un pò complicata, che tutto non è bianco e nero e ste cazzate così, capisco anche che magari non ne vuoi parlare ora, ma mi piacerebbe poterti rivedere. Anche solo per parlare non per fare sesso, o solo per fare sesso se è questo che ti interessa-  
-Dean io… Mi farebbe molto piacere rivederti, per parlare e anche per andare a letto assieme- disse arrossendo leggermente -E’ stato molto bello questa notte, mi farebbe molto piacere esplorare maggiormente anche questo lato della nostra frequentazione-

Il sorriso che gli regalò Dean in quel momento gli fece perdere un battito, fluttuare le farfalle dello stomaco e pensare che ne valeva la pena, che se veramente quello era amore o meno, Dean valeva la pena di tutto.  
Castiel avrebbe fatto quello che era giusto per rendere Dean la cosa giusta per lui.


	6. What you want, what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Penultimo capitolo, finalmente ieri io e my dude Hima abbiamo betato l'epilogo che verrà postato lunedì insieme al capitolo 7   
E' stato un bel viaggio, ma sono felice di essere arrivata alla fine.  
Ora voglio tornare a lavorare alla mia collaborazione con Hima e finire l'ultimo benedetto capitolo della destiel au 50  
Forse per natale avremmo finito.  
Questa è l'ultima ff che pubblichero e scriverò dalla mia vecchia casa.   
Non lunedì prossimo ma quello dopo inizio i lavori per casa nuova, avrò una doppia scrivania e una bacheca che sarà culla di tanti nuovi progetti  
Enjoy the ride  
Mel

  
  


  
**Capitolo 6**

**What you want, what you need**

Le settimane passarono velocemente una dopo l’altra e senza e senza nemmeno accorgersene era già quasi passato un anno da quando si “erano messi assieme”.  
Inserire Dean nella sua routine giornaliera era stato estremamente facile dopo quella prima notte.  
Per un po’ ci furono solo taciti accordi, occhiate cariche di significate e messaggi vaghi, per mantenere una certa apparenza.  
La vita con Dean era tutto un sottotesto che Castiel sperava di star leggendo in maniera corretta. Per ora, fortunatamente, Castiel ancora non si era sbagliato in niente, o almeno credeva.  
Ma più si vedevano, più si avvicinavano, più Castiel voleva dire certe cose ad alta voce.   
Non solo quelle tre parole, anche se ogni giorno di più sapeva che il suo amore per Dean era più forte, perché sentiva che il biondo non fosse pronto e a lui non dispiaceva provare semplicemente a dimostrarlo con le sue azioni, insomma, sottotesto.   
Quello che Castel voleva mettere in chiaro erano la loro relazione, era il suo ragazzo? Il suo amante? Compagno? Toyboy? Quando uscivano assieme erano sempre molto distanti fisicamente mentre quando erano solo loro non potevano staccarsi le mani di dosso.   
Dean avrebbe voluto quel tipo di fisicità in pubblico? Castiel non era mai stato un tipo da PDA ma per Dean? Si sarebbe fatto arrestare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico senza rimorsi. Cosa ne pensava di sua moglie? Avrebbe dovuto lasciarla? Era geloso di lei? Gli infastidiva che non aveva ancora fatto niente al riguardo?  
Tutte queste domande lo affliggevano da mesi, ma ogni volta che provava a parlarne Dean svicolava il discorso o rispondeva con frasi come   
-Non importa Cas-   
-Non dobbiamo pensarci ora-  
-E’ indifferente per me Cas, l’importante è che tu sia felice-

O semplicemente si metteva a cantare e Castiel era così debole per quella voce che gli ricordava il miele, soprattutto se Dean lo teneva stretto contro il suo petto e lui poteva sentirla riverberare nella sua cassa toracica direttamente contro il suo orecchio e sotto le sue mani.

E mentre aspettava di trovare la forza per affrontare tutti i suoi dubbi con Dean continuava a dimostrargli quello che provava con le azioni.  
Un sabato mattina, che si erano presi libero per stare assieme, lo aveva introdotto alle sue api, aveva riso come se non ci fosse un domani e il cuore gli si era riempito di talmente tanta gioia che lo sentiva far fatica a contrarsi per battere regolarmente.  
Sam lo aveva invitato alla sua festa di fidanzamento e aveva deciso di portare Gabe, per presentargli ufficialmente tutta la famiglia a cui teneva veramente.  
Quando aveva deciso di lasciare il letto che condivideva con Meg aveva aspettato che la moglie partisse per una delle sue cose di lavoro e aveva chiesto a Dean se avesse potuto aiutarlo con dei lavoretti per casa.  
Visto che era un tuttofare i suoi vicini non si sarebbero fatti troppo domande no?  
-Bene qui abbiamo finito, prossimo compito sulla lista?-  
-Beh in realtà abbiamo finito, ma se non ti dispiace avrei degli scatoloni di sopra da spostare e in due faremmo molto prima-  
-Dude, se significa passare ancora qualche ora con te e l’aria condizionata tutto-  
Castiel ridacchiò e gli tenne la porta aperta  
-Beh allora dopo di te, le scatole sono in camera da letto- e all’occhiata di Dean aggiunse -Non farti strane idee, non ancora per lo meno-  
Fortunatamente Castiel non possedeva molte cose, soprattutto nella sua camera da letto, quindi impacchettare i suoi vestiti e vari accessori aveva impiegato relativamente poco tempo la sera prima, così che fosse tutto pronto per quando Dean sarebbe arrivato.  
-Esattamente cosa stiamo spostando? I vecchi vestiti dismessi della strega? Magari a Samantha potrebbe interessare un nuovo completo da avvocato, ma penso che sarebbero troppo mini per lui per essere preso seriamente in aula-  
-In realtà sono i miei vestiti, non quelli dismessi, tutti i miei vestiti- Aspettò che entrambi posassero gli scatoloni per terra e, guardando negli occhi interrogativi di Dean, continuò  
-Non voglio passare un altra notte in quel letto sapendo com’è svegliarsi accanto a te la mattina e vorrei anche che tu potessi passare più tempo con me qui, in un letto che posso definire solo nostro, se è qualcosa a cui sei interessato ovviamente-  
-Cas… lo sai che non devi farlo per me, te l'ho già detto, finchè posso vederti non devi forzarti a fare niente che tu non sia pronto a fare perchè pensi che io lo voglia-  
Castiel si avvicinò a lui e dolcemente gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
-Vorresti dirmi che non è questo che vuoi Dean? Perchè è quello che io voglio. Vorrei avere il potere immediato di darti tutto questo, un posto nostro, una vita senza segreti, dove tutti sanno come sono fortunato ad averti al mio fianco per tutto il tempo che ci è concesso, ma per adesso posso offrirti questo letto e tutto me stesso mentre contiamo le ore che ci dividono -  
-Castiel-  
-Dean-  
-Io…-  
-Pensavo di aver bisogno di sentirlo dire a parole ma lo leggo nei tuoi occhi Dean che lo vuoi pure tu, un giorno saremo entrambi migliori in questo, per ora mi basta averti qui tra le mie braccia. Finiamo mi mettere via le mie cose e poi come suona tailandese per cena?-  
-Meraviglioso, assolutamente meraviglioso, solo se posso avere te per dessert-  
Castiel non potè fare a meno di ridacchiare prima di baciarlo.

Quando Meg tornò a casa il giorno dopo non gli chiese nemmeno perchè le sue cose non fossero più nella sua stanza, gli ricordò solo di ritirare il vestito buono dalla tintoria per la cena annuale del suo studio legale.

  
Quella sera di luglio di un anno dopo, sentendo Dean cantare al locale di Ellen per la milionesima volta, si era ritrovato a pensare che nessuno dei brutti momenti, dei litigi e dei giorni separati, avrebbe potuto rovinare quelle preziose memorie che lui e Dean avevano creato assieme e soprattutto che se non avessero ritrovato al più presto le chiavi del suo ufficio avrebbe sfondato lui stesso la porta.  
I documenti compilati per il divorzio e l’anello per Dean non potevano aspettare un giorno di più.


	7. Obiezione vostro onore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ASSBUT  
Siamo arrivati alla fine.  
Vorrei ringraziere tutti voi che avete letto, seguito e commentato.  
Venite a trovarmi su instagram (@melipedia) se vi fa piacere  
Alla prossima  
Mel

  


  
  
**Capitolo 7**

** Obiezione vostro onore**

Quando Dean aveva incontrato Castiel sapeva in cosa si stava cacciando, più o meno.  
Nella sua vita niente era mai stato semplice, tantomeno le sue relazioni.

La sua vita aveva sempre ruotato intorno a Sam.  
Tornare presto a casa per non lasciare Sam da solo, controllare che Sam abbia da mangiare per cena, che abbia fatto i compiti, che abbia i vestiti puliti per il giorno dopo.  
Fare in modo che baby fosse sempre funzionante da quando aveva preso la patente così che potesse portare e prendere Sam da scuola, dalla biblioteca, dalla casa di qualche amico.  
Aveva iniziato a lavorare appena possibile così da non dover far affidamento su John per fare la spesa o la benzina o vivere in generale.  
Dean voleva bene al padre ma da quando la mamma era morta le cose non erano più le stesse e l’uomo era spesso ubriaco e non in grado di occuparsi di Sam e Dean non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo.  
Tutto questo sicuramente aveva influito sul suo modo di relazionarsi agli altri.  
Aveva avuto sì la sua vasta serie di avventure ma niente era mai durato abbastanza da diventare qualcosa di più.  
Quando Sam era partito per il college Dean era andato con lui, lo zio Bobby viveva da quelle parti e gli aveva trovato un lavoretto e gli aveva dato un posto in cui stare fino a che non si fosse sistemato.  
Lì aveva riincontrato Lisa, una sua vecchia fiamma, e suo figlio Ben, che aveva più o meno la stessa età dell’ultima volta che erano stati assieme.  
Anche se Ben non era suo figlio Dean si era affezionato al ragazzino e lui e Lisa avevano continuato a frequentarsi per qualche anno, addirittura vivendo assieme, fino a che lei non si era innamorata di un altro uomo.  
Si erano lasciati senza risentimenti, coscienti che ormai quello che dividevano era solo un profondo affetto e quindi rimanendo amici, così che Dean potesse rimanere una figura presente nella vita di Ben.  
E quando aveva incontrato Castiel sapeva cosa aspettarsi, o così almeno pensava. 

Era un uomo sposato, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, né si aspettava altro, se non qualche birra e un po’ di divertimento tra le lenzuola.  
Invece Castiel si era insinuato nella sua vita così facilmente e dolcemente che non si rese nemmeno conto di essersi innamorato finchè quelle due parole non gli scapparono dalle labbra ed erano state corrisposte prima ancora che potesse prenderlo il panico.  
Ma Castiel era ancora un uomo sposato e Dean non gli avrebbe mai fatto pressioni a riguardo, anche se tutti lo guardavano come un pazzo quando lo diceva (ovviamente alle poche persone che potevano sapere).   
Come poteva essere geloso di Meg quando fra i due non c’era più, o non c’era mai stato, amore? Come poteva desiderare di più se lui aveva già tutto? Come poteva pretendere che la lasciasse quando dopo un anno ancora vedeva nei suoi occhi il conflitto fra i suoi principi e i suoi sentimenti?

Perché stava navigando fra tutti questi dubbi se tutto andava così bene?  
Perché Castiel non si faceva sentire da quasi un giorno intero.  
Poteva non sembrare una cosa così strana, in fondo erano due adulti, che per quanto la loro relazione fosse stabile e profonda, avevano due vite diverse, due lavori diversi e due case diverse, era capitato, soprattutto agli inizi, che magari non si sentissero per qualche giorno, soprattutto perchè Castiel si imponeva orari assurdi in ufficio.  
Ma Castiel era in ferie, certo continuava a dover andare qualche ora in ufficio ogni tanto, ma non da non avere il tempo di avvertirlo e visto che Meg erà già partita avevano già programmato di vedersi da Dean per aiutare Sam a impacchettare le sue cose prima di trasferirsi con Eileen. 

Ovviamente aveva provato a chiamarlo più di una volta, lasciato qualche messaggio, ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta e la cosa lo aveva infastidito all’inizio perchè _e che cazzo Cas avevamo dei piani per la giornata almeno fammi sapere che sei vivo_ ma più le ore passavano più i dubbi e le preoccupazioni aumentavano.  
E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Se stesse male? Chi avrebbe detto a Dean cosa gli era successo? Non lo avrebbero nemmeno fatto entrare in ospedale perchè lui non era nessuno e prima che Dean potesse disperarsi ancora di più finalmente il citofono suonò destandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Non perse tempo a chiedere chi fosse e si precipitò fuori dalla porta per incontrare Castiel a metà del corridoio, pronto per una bella lavata di capo.

Ma di fronte a lui non c’era il suo solito Castiel, quello il che gli sorrideva dolcemente non appena lo vedeva e non conosceva il concetto di spazio personale, davanti a lui c’era un uomo devastato, il volto stanco, gli occhi arrossati e la voce roca di chi aveva urlato troppo.  
Il moro non gli diede nemmeno tempo di pronunciare il suo nome che gli riversò addosso un fiume di parole a stento comprensibili.  
-Lei lo sa, ha trovato i documenti del divorzio e l’anello e non era così che avrei voluto dirtelo, ma lei sa che non può toccate l’eredità di mio padre o i miei soldi o che mi importi di nessuno dei due, ma vuole portarmi via le mie api, far abbattere l’alveare e costruirci un fast food o qualcosa di abominevole ma soprattutto ha minacciato di far in modo che tu non sia più in problema così che non si sappia che suo marito l’ha lasciata per un altro uomo e metterla in imbarazzo. Non so che fare Dean, non voglio perdere te e le mie api, siete le uniche cose che mi rimangono a questo mondo che io ami davvero-  
Dean non aveva capito molto e riuscì solo a stringere l’altro uomo fra le sue braccia e portarlo in casa, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé mentre lo sentiva parlare e si sfogava fino a crollare esausto tra le sue braccia.  
Era riuscito a portarlo a letto con qualche sforzo e assicuratosi che stesse dormendo profondamente si era preparato ad andare ad affrontare quella puttana a quattr’occhi.  
Se proprio voleva rovinare la sua vita così tanto le avrebbe dato due buoni motivi per farlo.  
Sam durante gli anni aveva sviluppato un sesto senso su quando il fratello stava per fare qualcosa di molto stupido e l’aveva chiamato poco prima che potesse uscire di casa, proprio per chiedergli se finalmente avesse sentito Castiel.  
Ci aveva messo un po’ a dissuaderlo dall’andare a risolvere la cosa con i pugni e alla fine Dean si era accasciato sconfortato sul divano.  
-Sammy, io non so cosa fare, non mi importa cosa quella stronza pensa di potermi fare, ma non posso vederlo ridotto così, so che può sembrare stupido ma quelle api sono tutto per lui, è come se cercassero di impedire a me di vedere Ben, dimmi che tutti quegli anni di scuola sono serviti a qualcosa e puoi trovare un modo per sistemare questo casino-

Sam era rimasto sorpreso dalla vulnerabilità che Dean gli stava mostrando in quel momento e sapeva che avrebbe distrutto il mondo per Castiel se Dean glielo avesse chiesto (forse anche senza che glielo chiedesse, gli piaceva Castiel)

Si mise subito a lavoro e un paio d’ore dopo era di nuovo in ufficio per cercare di risolvere tutto.

Dean non era mai stato bravo nelle attese. 

Certo, non si aspettava che Sammy potesse risolvere tutto nell‘arco di due giorni, ma più le settimane passavano più sentava le mani prudergli nell’attesa di fare qualcosa.  
Le sue giornate erano scandite da una monotonia che non gli si addiceva.   
Si svegliava, cercava di rendere il suo ragazzo? Compagno? Fidanzato? Il suo Cas un essere umano decente e fargli mangiare qualcosa, andava a lavorare, tornava a casa da Cas, parlava al telefono con Sam, portava Cas da Ellen quando aveva un turno o una serata e poi tornavano a casa e il giorno dopo si ripeteva tutto così se non per qualche visita in tribunale.  
Nulla di questo gli pesava, anzi avrebbe volentieri saltato il lavoro per stare più tempo con lui, fare un giro nell’impala, cantare appresso ai vecchi nastri che vivevano nello scomparto della macchina da prima che lui nascesse.  
\- Mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho sentito cantare- Gli disse una sera a letto -E più giorni passano, più sembra che quella strega mi porterà via tutto e più penso che mi sto aggrappando a cose inutili e che dovrei lasciar perdere tutto e ricominciare altrove, con te-  
-Cas non dire stronzate, okay? Sammy ne verrà a capo, ho sempre pensato sarebbe diventato uno di quei avvocati ambientalisti che fanno tutto pro bono “per l’ambiente”, salverà le tue api e passeremo i nostri sabati al mercato locale a vendere il miele e sarà tutto stupidamente stucchevole nella nostra casa con la staccionata bianca-  
-Pensavo che ti piacesse questo appartamento e che non volessi una casa con il giardino e la staccionata-  
-E’ una metafora dude okay? Una cosa da film, il sogno americano e quelle stronzate lì-

Sammy aveva chiamato tutti i giorni.  
Il più delle volte erano aggiornamenti come “ci stiamo lavorando, stiamo aspettando questa cosa, ci serve il permesso di quest’altra” oppure “Castiel potrebbe passare per firmare alcune carte?”.  
Quando erano buone notizie di solito era Eileen a videochiamarli, spiegandogli cosa erano riusciti ad ottenere od ad accordarsi.   
Ma poi arrivavano le brutte notizie, come i cavilli, le pretese, le accuse, le bugie e i sotterfugi per prolungare il tutto il più possibile.  
Oggi era decisamente una di quelle giornate.  
-Hey Sammy come mai così tardi? Quasi pensavo non avresti chiamato-  
-Non vuole lasciar perdere la questione api- lo sentì sospirare dall’altro capo del telefono -Secondo dei miei colleghi sarebbe disposta a rinunciare anche i soldi per averle, facendo leva su una specie di ricompensa per i danni morali o un attaccamento sentimentale, che sappiamo non avere nessuna base, ma sembra abbia qualche leva sul giudice che non possiamo provare. Quindi non so cosa succederà dopodomani ma non sembra andare bene-   
Sam aveva continuato a parlare, facendosi mettere in vivavoce così che anche Castiel potesse essere aggiornato direttamente, ma Dean ormai aveva smesso di ascoltarlo.  
Dopo quell’ennesima puttanata non ci vide più e decise di dare sfogo al quel prurito che aveva da mesi.  
Non disse niente a Cas delle sue intenzioni quando lo raggiunse a letto, continuò a fingere la monotonia in cui avevano vissuto in quei giorni fino a che non finì il suo turno il pomeriggio dopo.  
Invece di tornare a casa si appostò sotto il pretenzioso grattacielo dove lavorava Meg e aspettò che quella uscisse.  
Aveva pensato di provare ad instaurare una conversazione civile, provare ad arrivare ad un accordo più privato, ma, appena quella aprì la bocca per deriderlo, non resistette e le diede un pugno dritto sul naso.

Aveva passato la notte in una cella.  
L’udienza finale era di lì a poche ore e Bobby era appena venuto a tirarlo fuori.  
Da come quella gallina aveva urlato ieri e da quello che aveva detto alla polizia di certo non aveva fatto un favore alla causa di Cas.  
Ma, quando lo raggiunse, Castiel non disse niente, lo strinse in un abbraccio troppo stretto per essere così in pubblico e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrando un leggero grazie.  
Dean sorrise, Cas con lui. Che avessero perso o vinto almeno quella stronza aveva avuto quello che si meritava.  
Stranamente anche Sam sembrava non avercela con lui. Sembrava nervoso e continuava a cercare qualcuno o qualcosa con lo sguardo mentre attendevano e più si avvicinava il loro turno più sembrava impaziente.  
Si erano appena accomodati in aula quando Eileen arrivò di corsa accompagnata da un altro uomo che Dean non aveva mai visto in vita sua.   
Parlarono fitti fitti nella loro lingua segreta dei segni (nota bene, Dean aveva provato ad impararla okay? Ma più che qualche gesto di saluto non era riuscito e dopo aver dato della vacca da latte ad un amica della cognata era stata proprio quella a chiedergli di smettere) fino a che il giudice non entrò in sala.  
  
Dean non ci capiva niente di legge o simile, quello che sapeva venina più che altro dalla tv spazzatura che vedeva, ma non gli sembrava che le cose stessero andando molto bene.   
Dean pensò al peggio fino a quando Sam non chiese il permesso di portare delle prove e un testimone dell’ultimo minuto che, fortunatamente, furono accolte.  
Erano foto, di Meg, con vari uomini, in anni diversi, e quell’uomo a quanto pare era quello che l’aveva messa incinta quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Cas.  
Raccontò a tutti che la ragazza aveva ingannato il marito e per di più avevano continuato a vedersi per mesi dopo che i due si erano sposati.  
A quanto pare quello bastò non solo per farli vincere ma, grazie anche alle restanti prove, a far aprire un’indagine sulla megera per frode aziendale.

  
-Sammy è stato veramente fantastico, molto meglio del miglior episodio di Law and order! Come hai fatto? Dove hai preso quelle foto?-  
Apparì, come evocato, uno strano figuro dal perfetto vestito nero e la barba finemente curata, proprio alle loro spalle come se fosse uscito da un’ombra.  
-Da me signor Winchester. Castiel, quanto tempo, come sta suo fratello? Sempre con una scopa su per il culo non è vero?-  
Li salutò tutti con un sorriso beffardo che, per chiunque lo conoscesse, sapeva essere perfettamente nello stile dell’avvocato.  
-Aspetta, Crowley?! Lei è il padre della megera! E l’ha pugnalata alle spalle?-  
Dean lo conosceva bene, l’uomo chiedeva sempre espressamente di lui per il suo condizionatore e le riparazioni del suo ufficio. Non gli stava particolarmente simpatico, soprattutto per i suoi atteggiamenti strafottemti, ma pagava bene.  
-Diciamo che era nell’interesse del mio buisness e poi ho trovato un socio che ha dimostrato di essere all’altezza della mia etichetta- disse complice e spostò lo sguardo sul Winchester più alto.  
  


**Sei mesi dopo**

Quel sabato il mercato era stato un successo.  
Avevano venduto tutti i vasetti di miele che erano riusciti a caricare nel portabagagli dell’impala, più tutte le marmellate di Bobby (sì Bobby si divertiva a fare la marmellata) che l’uomo gli aveva spinto fra le braccia intimandogli di mettere il ricavato nel fondo per il regalo di nozze di Sam.  
Dean dubitava sempre di più che quei soldi sarebbero stati usati per il viaggio di nozze che volevano regalare ai novelli sposi.  
Sam e Eileen si erano sposati quattro mesi prima mandando all’aria tutti i piani che avevano fatto quando avevano scoperto che la ragazza era incinta.  
Dean non aveva _assolutamente _pianto quando Sam gli aveva detto che sarebbe diventato zio.  
Poi c’era anche il nuovo lavoro di Sam, per la Crowley&co, della quale, secondo quello che diceva Castiel, sarebbe diventato socio entro la fine dell’anno.  
Al signor Crowley piaceva talmente tanto il più piccolo dei Winchester, che aveva affettuosamente iniziato a chiamare Moose, che gli avrebbe ceduto gratuitamente persino la luna.  
Per questo Dean dubitava che quei soldi sarebbero stati destinati alla luna di miele.  
E poi beh non c’erano solo Sam ed Eileen a cui pensare.

  
La luce che filtrava fra le tende e gli stand presenti al mercato si rifletteva sulla banda dorata che adornava il dito anulare di Castiel mentre porgeva un bigliettino da visita ad una cliente interessata.  
Dean fece ruotare l’anello gemello attorno al suo dito, percependo la piccola incisione che riportava “ You sound like honey”.  
Nessuno dei due, un paio di anni prima, avrebbe mai creduto che tutto quello sarebbe stato possibile.  
Dean che avrebbe desiderato un apple pie life e Castiel di incontrare qualcuno che amava e che lo amava così tanto da fargli male il cuore..  


_[(click here for the music)](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=GJYtJLckjHU&list=RDMMm8TDhb6V3Yw)  
Whether near or far_

_I am always yours_  
_Any change in time_  
_We are young again_  
_Lay us down_  
_We're in love_

_We're in love_

-Mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho sentito cantare- aveva pronunciato nuovamente Castiel davanti all’altare -e voglio averti accanto, per tutto il tempo che ci è concesso-  
-Mi sono innamorato di te- Aveva risposto Dean sorridendo - Ed è tutto quello che conta per me oggi, ieri e domani, per sempre-

_In these coming years_  
_Many things will change_  
_But the way I feel_  
_Will remain the same_  
_Lay us down_  
_We're in love_

_We're in love_

Fine


End file.
